


[Discontinued] So Please, Tell Me It's Alright

by orphan_account



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Don't want to spoil a thing, Fluff, I changed the rating, I'm making them up, M/M, Magic, Mermaids, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piracy, Pirates, Supernatural Elements, a smidgen of violence, all the members will be here, i don't think theres gonna be enough here for a high one, the regular ateez stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jongho made one really mistake in his life. And it was going to be the reason why his life was coming to an end. And he didn't really care.Or
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. The End of the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> As the chapters come so will the tags. Please check them. There's not much here. But I wanted to check the water first before jumping in.

The solid click of the lock was the nail in the coffin for Jongho. The crew had spent days anchoring these hooks deep into the rock cliffs so even someone with his strength couldn't pull them out. There was always a limit after all. And this was his limit, a fitting end, a slow death with plenty of time to think. The swells tickled his toes and the sun melted his cheeks. But starvation would probably be his end. Thanks to the nighttime reprieve. When the heat of the day was chased away by the coolness of the moon. And the water splashed higher up lifting him off his aching muscles to float lazily for a time. It was a way to go.

At fourteen Jongho was desperate. His mother was gone, he never knew his father, and he was hungry. He took whatever he could get. Money was hard to come by. He took every opportunity that crossed him, no questions. It's how he found himself months later starving on a merchant ship in deadly waters. He was young but strong; they took him on because he could lift more than twice the normal sailor. The _Quaint Call_ was on a no return mission. The chance of survival was slim but the turn out if they did make it could solve any problems. They were going to catch a Mėr. The Mėr are dangerous sea creatures that are well known for their supposed beauty but they could also tear a grown man apart and eat him whole.  
The trip hadn't start well and it wasn't going well. They were far off track. Blown and battered by storms. The rations that were brought were gone. They were long over due. This trip that was supposed to be three months long was now stretching into five months and counting. Jongho has passed into his fifteenth year and didn't take even a moment to think about it.  
Early one morning they heard the call. Land ahead. It was a blessing. Every man on the ship clambered to the bow to look ahead and see the green mass just on the horizon. They would be there by nightfall. Now they just prayed there would be life, food, something. They were following old pirate maps that had shown some promise. But none of the maps they had showed the forward island. So the men were cautiously optimistic.

They anchored the ship far enough away the be wary of hidden shallows. Most of the men made the treck to the mysterious island not knowing what to be prepared for. The dingy boat had to make many trips to get everyone who was coming ashore. Jongho was always volunteered for rowing. He was the youngest and the strongest. The thirteen men stood on the sand facing the impressive underbrush of the island's jungle. They split into groups to search around. Jongho was put in the captain's group. They went straight ahead. While two other groups went to the right and left along the beach. They climbed over roots that reached over all their heads and passed trees that the five men could not reach around together.

They had been traversing the terrain for hours. They found strange plants and fruits that hung from some trees. They collected it all. They almost decided to turn around when they heard it. A soft sound like rain on smooth rocks or a gentle trickle of a stream. A humming from directly in front of them. Jongho carefully placed the bags in his arms down silently and crept forward with the others. In front of them the trees parted around a little spring. And in the shallow waters was a person. Well it was not a person like Jongho was. It was a Mėr. The beautiful translucent white tail was its dead giveaway. Jongho was caught by the creatures beauty. It's skin was pale and smooth, flawless. It's face was small but beautiful proportioned. But what kept grabbing Jongho's attention was the small pouting lips the color of fresh peaches.  
Jongho had been to captivated to see the other crewmates moving. One of them aimed his pistol. The sound of the shot rang out through the peaceful woods, startling Jongho. The creature didn't have anytime to react before the slug was tearing through its arm. It was a purposeful aim. To injury not kill. It caught the creature of guard who let out a terrified pain screech and brought its other hand up to the injury. There was barely enough time for the creature to look at it's attackers before another crewmate brought a heavy rock down on the creature's head, knocking it unconscious. Jongho was shocked watching the bright cyan colored blood falling from the creature's arm. But he had no time to be appalled as he was the one being chosen to carry the Mėr. The breathtaking white trail was atleast as tall as him. Adding the height of the Mėr's torso to it, it was a task. Jongho managed, being as gentle as he could. On the beach was even harder the soft sand was hell too walk on carrying as much as two and half time a normal man's weight. But again Jongho managed. Once on the boat the captain tasked Jongho with getting the Mėr below deck and detained properly. He did as he was told. Jongho took the creature down into the hold. Where he reluctantly placed the harsh cuffs around delicate wrist. Once the creature was restrained tightly to the hull of the ship. Jongho picked up a belted gag and gently fit it between the peach petals that were such a distraction for him. Jongho was about to move to clean the wound on the Mėr's arm when he was caught by two beautiful dark eyes. He froze. They stared at each other for a spell before Jongho began to feel self conscious looked away.

"I'm sorry" He whispered softly. Bringing a rough rag to whip at the bright blood that stained the creature's arm. He cleaned it the best he could and wrapped it tightly. Not knowing much about Mėr biology he just hoped it was enough to prevent an infection or something.

The next days were quiet. The ship's crew didn't know what to do with themselves. They caught a Mėr. Jongho found himself spending a lot of time in the hold. He had to keep count on the strange foods they found on the island so as to keep them all from being without. And he secretly wanted to watch the creature. The creature watched him too, warily at first but with increasing curiosity as the days grew. Jongho found himself talking to the Mėr not knowing if he could understand. He sang softly to himself sometimes when work had to be done, to the interest of the Mėr.

It was late in the next week. The ship was back on course heading to the capital. They would be there in ten days. Jongho told the Mėr this. The fear in the creature's eyes called to Jongho. No one knew what would happen when they got to the capital. And Jongho made a terrible rash decision that night. No one would.

He carefully and silently made his way into the hold. It was his turn to take watch so there was no one around. The Mėr was surprised to see him. But he gestured with a finger to his lips and the creature seemed to understand. He unhooked the thick metal cuffs from around those delicate wrist. He caught the creature before it hit the floor. He froze again holding the beautiful creature so close brought a soft blush to his cheeks. He blinked twice before reaching up to the buckle on the gag. Jongho took a slow breath before loosening the belt and pulling the gag from the Mėr's mouth. It was still for a second. Then the Mėr surged forward. Jongho thought he was going to die but was shocked to feel soft lips on his. The kiss was quick. But it left him breathless, he almost dropped the Mėr.

"Thank you" the voice was soft, like a gentle summer breeze. And again Jongho was caught of guard. He looked at the Mėr in shock.

"You can talk … wait no. I'm sorry. We don't have time, we have to hurry." Jongho moved quickly. Adjusting his grip on the creature. He moved as carefully as he could. On the main deck it was quiet. Jongho carried the long creature to the rail and looked over into the water. They both looked at each other. The Mėr got what Jongho wasn't asking.

"I will be fine, will you?" The creature asked softly. Jongho knew he wouldn't. But it was too late to turn back. So he heaved the Mėr over the side. It wasn't graceful but the Mėr was freed. And was gone with the flick of its white tail.

It was worth it. The crew was furious the captain beat him brutally before deciding death was the only proper punishment. So they chose an island far from normal routes. And hung him out on the cliff to face his slow death. _Maybe that monster will come back and eat you too end your suffering_. The captain spat in his face. And then they were gone and Jongho was alone with his mind. He was only fifteen. There might have been plenty of more life to live, but truly he was satisfied. 


	2. Is This An End?

Jongho woke with a start. It was late, the moon was high in the sky. He could feel thirst tearing at his dry throat. The salt water burned his eyes. His time was running out, quickly. But thats not what woke him. In the distance he heard it again.   
_  
Humming.  
_  
Jongho swore he was going insane. The sound got louder, more distinct, there was words coming through. Not a language that Jongho was aware off. And just when he was ready to accept whatever fate was coming his way it went quiet. Not even the waves made noise against the cliffside at his back. It was eerie. Above him a shadow crossed the moon's light and was gone before he could lift his head. Then a loud splash to his right, broke the silence. It was the sound of something large and flat slapping against the water's surface. Although sluggish, from the counting days without food or proper water, Jongho snapped his head in that direction. He caught a glimpse of something white, a pearlescent shimmer, disappearing deeper into the oceans depths. 

Jongho stared at the spot for the longest time. Wondering. Dreams of a certain pale creature with a beautiful white tail and even more beautiful peachy lips played across his mind. Dreaming would get him nowhere. He wished for a quick death maybe one of those great white sharks or even the fabled white whale could have come to put an end to his suffering. But it was nothing of that sort. 

There was a tapping along the rocks above him. And a soft rustling. Before a gentle touch caressed his chin tilting his head back. But it wasn't the stars he could see but two bright eyes. The eyes held onto curiosity and magic, as they seemed to glow with the silver light of the moon. Jongho was amazed he couldn't look away, even if the other allowed it. 

"I can see why he likes you," the beautiful creature above him said in a soft voice. There was a small smile playing across the other's beautiful face. But Jongho was lost.  _ Who liked him? Who was this?  _ The other's smile sharpened. And Jongho felt the pinch of something sharp on his cheek. 

"You humans never could get us right." The grip on his chin dropped and his head fell back down, lacking the strength to hold any part of himself up. "It's Jongho isn't it? Wooyoung spoke so much of you. Begged me to come get you. Why he couldn't, you ask, he was _ shy _ !" 

Jongho was so confused. Who was Wooyoung? And what was going to happen to him. There was a soft sigh above him then more rustling. Jongho felt it more than saw when clawed fingers dug into the rock at his wrist. The rock crumbled easily. And the pins that took the crew days to drive in were pulled out in less than a minute. Before Jongho could fall into the water and drown he was being pulled into warm arms and they were going up. There was a soft breeze shifting, rhythmically, against his face. Jongho was to tired to figure anything out. He was laid down on the cliff tops. And at once he felt the call of sleep, tugging on his eyelids. Before he could drift away there was a tap on his cheek. 

"Eyes open Jongho, drink." The soft gentle voice commanded. Jongho could do nothing but obey. He open his eyes to see the once who saved him crouched beside him with a small shell in his  _ clawed _ hand. The beautiful eyes, still glowed with moonlight, watched him carefully. But what drew Jongho's attention was the large black wings that unfolded behind the stranger beside him. Jongho wanted to ask but his throat refused to work. The other smiled warmly and pulled Jongho up to drink from the shell in it's hand. In it was a bright blue liquid. The cleanest water Jongho had ever seen, and when it met his lips. Jongho forgot all the past days struggles. He felt healed. He felt stronger than ever. 

"You may call me Seonghwa. I am a Faė. The keeper of the southern sky." Seonghwa ran a hand through his black hair. The smile faded from his face and his eyes darkened. "Wooyoung can't keep you. He knows that. He didn't think this so far through." 

There it was again.  _ Wooyoung. _ Jongho hasn't heard that name before. "Um I'm sorry but who is Wooyoung?" 

Jongho's voice was hesitant and weak. But it got Seonghwa's attention all the same. The Faė looked at him, astonished. His eyes flashed and flickered with an inner storm. 

" _ Unbelievable, _ " Seonghwa screeched. "He never told you his name." 

_ We didn't have the time. _ Jongho jumped, and looked around. What did he just hear. The voice in his head was warm and gentle like a breeze in summer. And it was familiar. Seonghwa was watching him intently. He knew something. His face softened. 

"Wooyoung is the mėr you were going to give your life for. He was watching. He wanted to help. But he was  _ shy _ ." Seonghwa smiled again. It was warm like a mother watching her child's first steps. "But not to shy to kiss you. I see." 

If he could. Jongho knew he'd be embarrassed by the tone the faė just used. But he was tired. And he was being consumed by all the small moments he shared with the mėr onboard the merchant ship.  _ Wooyoung. _ He blushed thinking about the short brush of lips and the gentle 'thank you' that followed.  _ Wooyoung. _ He had been prepared to face the end for that beautiful creature. He must have done something right. Because the mėr just saved him. Jongho didn't know why his heart beat faster as his mind raced through these thoughts. He also could not figure why he was always going back to their kiss. It wasn't even that much.  _ You don't give yourself much credit _ . 

Jongho was startled again but he was getting used to it. Wooyoung's voice in his head. He didn't get it but he was complaining. The mėr had a beautiful voice. One that Jongho would never tire of. 

Seonghwa moved to sit on the rocks next to Jongho. He pulled Jongho to rest his head in his lap, with a black wing laying over him, like a blanket. "Sleep now. Wooyoung should be back before sunrise." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stick with me! I know it's slow but my creativity comes and it goes. 
> 
> Please ome follow me on twitter [@petrichorsun](https://twitter.com/petrichorsun?s=09) and give my encouragement.

**Author's Note:**

> Well? Thoughts? Please let me know what you think. Honestly comments and kudos warm my heart. 
> 
> Please come talk to me on Twitter! I would love to meet y'all. [@petrichorsun](https://twitter.com/petrichorsun?s=09)


End file.
